Simon's Side
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: When ex-cop Felicity Mason meets notorious Simon Grüber, trouble's in store. Will she be swayed and abandon her values or turn him into the police?
1. Wrong Idea

**A/N:** Hey, it's my second Die Hard fic, and i just did it cuz Simon didn't like not ending up with someone in the first one. So this is for you Simon! (Also, you don't realli need to read the first one, cuz there'll onli be minor references and inside jokes. Well, enjoy!)

**-----------------**

"He's in there all right," Felicity Mason said to her partner, Joe Vilaski. "And he knows what he's doing, that's for sure."

Joe nodded. "You go in and I'll cover you."

"Right."

Felicity ran inside the somewhat abandoned building. _It's quiet, _she thought. _This may be clichéd, but it really is _too_ quiet…_

She turned around, gun still up and armed. "Listen, asshole!" she shouted. "We know you're here! If you get your ass out here, I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, Felicity saw a shadow dart across the room. She ran after the criminal. Joe must have called for backup, for the building was swarming with cops.

Felicity was confused. She didn't know who to shoot. She ran closer, but the problem didn't become any simpler. Uneasily, she fired a shot. A man went down. Unfortunately, it was Joe.

**-----------------**

"Oh, Jesus Christ, I am _so_ fucking sorry," Felicity said to Joe, as he was being lifted from the gurney into an ambulance. "I didn't see you – I mean, I thought you were him – oh, God, I'm an idiot."

"Nevertheless," Joe managed, wincing in pain. "I forgive you."

Felicity tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. "I wish Marshon had your attitude."

When Felicity returned to her precinct, the police chief, Randall Marshon exploded. "You shot Joe!" he shouted. "You fucking shot Joe! And you let the bastard get away! What the hell happened?"

"Listen, chief, I'll make it up to you," Felicity pleaded. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"You bet your ass it won't happen again," Randall said. "You're off the force."

It was now Felicity's time to explode. "I'm _what_?" Felicity shrieked. "You can't do this to me! Where the hell do I go? And don't say you don't give a damn!"

"Go anywhere but here," Randall said. "It was good working with you, but frankly, you're too damn unpredictable and unreliable."

"Oh, thanks, chief." She threw her badge on his desk and turned in her gun. "It was nice knowing you, too."

"No hard feelings, right?" Randall questioned.

Felicity didn't respond. She slammed his office door and walked past one of her fellow agents. "See ya, McClane," she said. "It was better knowing _you_."

"We'll miss you here, Mason," he said. "If I see that fucker, I'll shoot him twice just for you."

She smiled. "Thanks. See you around sometime. If Randall will let you come within close proximity of me."

John McClane laughed. "If he doesn't, it's not like I haven't broken rules before."

Felicity grinned. "That's true. Well, I'm gonna go back to my one-bedroom apartment and eat a carton of ice cream. Later, McClane."

**-----------------**

Felicity did go back to her apartment in New York City, but felt too depressed to even look in her refrigerator. Instead, she turned on her television and started watching old re-runs of _Friends_.

That night, she tried to fall asleep, but was unable to do so due to a loud commotion out in the hall. Throwing on a light robe, Felicity opened the door to apartment and looked out.

"Listen to me!" shouted a man with a German accent. "In the paper, you said that this room would be exactly two thousand dollars a month, and now you're telling me it's twice that? I will not pay this!"

"You will if you want to stay here," said Jack, the landlord.

Felicity walked over. "C'mon, Jack," she said in a disapproving voice. "Don't rip him off. It's two thousand. Century Tower has _always _been two thousand."

"Felicity, Felicity," Jack said, shaking his head. "If you weren't a cop…"

Jack disappeared and the German man said, "Thank you…Felicity, I gather. My name is Simon Grüber. So…you're a cop?"

"Former cop," she replied. "I just got fired today."

"I'm sorry," Simon said.

"Nah, it's all right. Now I get to experience life in New York from the other end of the gun."

Simon smiled.

"Well, I better go," Felicity said. "I'm in room one-hundred-and-thirteen if you ever want to get a coffee or anything."

"Great," Simon said. "I'll keep that in mind."

**-----------------**

The next morning, Felicity woke up, then left her room. At the same time, Simon was getting out of his, as well.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here," Felicity said, with a smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Simon replied. "And yourself? You seem unusually cheerful for someone who has just been sacked."

"Funny way the mind works, ain't it?" she said. "Shall we grab a cup of coffee?"

"Seems like as good a time as any." Simon smiled.

Simon and Felicity went down the street to a little coffeehouse. "So, you're German, huh?" Felicity said, taking a sip of her French vanilla cappuccino. "How's that working out for you?"

Simon grinned. "Pretty well, actually. I could've afforded the amount he was asking, but I like causing a raucous more."

Felicity laughed.

"Well, do you want to take a walk through Central Park?"

"Only if you protect me. I am without my gun, as you know."

Simon smiled and nodded.

**-----------------**

"You know…" Felicity mused. "You would've been stuck paying that four grand if I hadn't intervened."

"Oh, I don't know…" Simon said, looking up to the sky.

"Admit it!" she cried, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Never!"

Simon started running, so Felicity chased after him. Suddenly, Felicity was in the lead, so she led Simon to the Cherry Hill fountain. He chased her around it, when she stopped herself from running into a young child, and fell in the fountain.

The two began laughing and Simon offered her his hand. Felicity reached out for it and pulled him in with her.

Ignoring the people staring at them, Simon helped Felicity out of the fountain. "What do you say to drying off at my place?" Simon said.

"That'd be lovely," Felicity said.

**-----------------**

The two went back to their apartment and up to Simon's room. She grabbed some clothes from her own room as her clothes were drying out on the balcony.

They drank hot chocolate and watched a movie on TV. Having received so much sun and air, Felicity had grown really tired. Within moments, she was asleep on Simon's shoulder.

When she next woke up, Felicity found herself still in Simon's apartment, with a blanket over her. Looking around, she saw that Simon was in the kitchen, preparing some food.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I fell asleep here," Felicity said.

"You weren't a bother," Simon said. "Do you want dinner soon?"

"Now I am definitely imposing."

"I rather enjoy your company, Felicity. Unless you would like to return to your room."

"To a buzzing heater and cockroach-infested bathroom? Um…on second thought, I'd love to have dinner here."

**-----------------**

They sat at Simon's small table, when his phone started ringing. "Excuse me," he said, standing up. He answered the phone, and his face turned a pale shade, before he left for another room.

Felicity quietly got up and lifted another phone. She knew it was wrong and violated a lot of human rights, but she still held that cop instinct.

"Well, the plans have changed, Klaus," Felicity heard Simon say.

"I don't think the others will appreciate this, Boss," Klaus said.

"Then make them appreciate it. We'll get the money either today or tomorrow."

"Just don't let this girl get in the way."

"I have it perfectly under control. But if she does get in the way, she is expendable."


	2. A Cop Turned Bad

**A/N:** So sorry for being away for so long. Computer issues. I won't be writing again for awhile, because I need to get some inspiration from the movie! Hope this tides you over

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Felicity's mouth widened and she placed the phone in the receiver as quietly as she could. _Oh, my God, _she thought. _He's a terrorist. He's gotta be a terrorist. Who else would kill people to get money? He's gonna fucking kill me. Oh my God._

Felicity gathered up her clothes from the balcony and was just inches from the door, when Simon returned.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Felicity jumped slightly. "Oh, God, no," she stammered. "I mean, I have to…um…go. Work's, you know…piling up."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were fired."

"I mean, well, I'm applying for another job. Preparing résumés and such."

Simon nodded, still a little wary of Felicity's story. "I'll see you again, though, won't I?"

Felicity nodded a little too much. "Of course. Of course."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Felicity returned to apartment and began pacing back and forth. She must have run her hand through her strawberry-blonde hair a million times.

"Do I report him to the police?" she asked herself aloud. "No, they just fired your ass. Besides, when there's actual trouble, they don't do shit, anyway. Plus you don't even know if he's _really_ a terrorist. He could just be…robbing a bank, or something… And now he's playing with my mind 'cause I'm fucking talking to myself!"

However, Felicity went into her kitchen and grabbed a knife. She slept on the couch with it under her pillow.

The next morning, Felicity dressed and slipped out of her room. "Where're you going?" came a voice.

"Holy shit!" Felicity screamed, jumping a foot high.

Simon leaned in the doorway and grinned. "Didn't mean to startle you there."

"No, it's all right. I'm just not…feeling well."

"So, d'you wanna help in the plan?"

Felicity blinked. "Wh-what?"

Simon advanced on her, and Felicity took a couple paces back. "I know you were listening in on my call."

"I'm sorry. Really, I just picked it up. I'm a really nosey person, I – "

Simon put a finger to her lips. "It's all right…I like that about you."

Felicity didn't know how to react. "B-but I'm a cop."

"Let me remember how you so correctly put it – former cop."

"Yes, but, you can't just get away with stealing, what – a million dollars?"

"Fifty million."

"Fifty million?"

"That would buy a hell of a lot of coffee."

Felicity glanced away. "I…I think I need to lie down."

Simon nodded and watched her return to her room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Upon entering her apartment, Felicity immediately dove for her phone. She dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" said a voice from the other end.

"Hey, Adelaide."

"Felicity! How are you?"

"Not so good right now. I need your advice."

"Boy problems?"

"You could say that…I am becoming involved with a terrorist."

"Ooh, then we could become terrorist-girlfriends-in-law."

"Addie, I'm serious! This is a big problem. This is Simon Grüber."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"How easily your mind has been warped. Hans isn't like Simon."

"Simon's gorgeous. Go for it. The cops don't do shit, anyway."

"But – "

"Yeah, I know you're a cop, so this'll probably be harder – "

"I was fired."

"Yeah, so this'll probably be easier…"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Felicity finished talking with her best friend, but still felt indifferent to any option. She jumped when she heard a light knock on her door. Trembling, she opened it to reveal Simon leaning on the doorway.

"Have you made up your mind?" he questioned.

"No," she replied. "How is it that you can ask me so casually to switch sides?"

Simon gave a laugh. "Felicity, my dear, you make it sound so negative. I just feel that you would be an asset on…this side."

Felicity looked around nervously. "I…"

"What if I told you that there's about five hundred thousand in it for you?"

Felicity blinked, mouth hanging open.

"Still not swayed?" Simon questioned. Then, he stepped forward and kissed Felicity hard on the lips.

"Well," Felicity breathed, composing herself. "I think my answer will have to be yes."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Simon made a quick call on his cellphone, then said to Felicity, "Well, it's official. We take over the Manhattan Mall early tomorrow morning."

"A mall? We're invading a mall?"

"I'm sorry, are you the terrorist or am I?"

Felicity felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "Sorry."

Simon gave a little grin. "This isn't petty cash I'm after. This mall has a large bank with a large amount of money. And I want you to be a part of that." Simon made his way to the door. "So, I'll be here tomorrow at six o'clock sharp."

Felicity nodded as Simon left. She had a feeling she would not get any sleep that night.


	3. Breaking Codes, Breaking Laws

**A/N:** SORRY EVERYONE! i was on vacation for the longest time! too long. i finally got the die hard trilogy, so i could watch them. this chapters a bit short, but its the onli thing i could do. ill write a longer one to make up for it - i promise. sorry again thanks for being patient

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity tossed and turned all night. What was the problem? She wasn't a cop. And these people weren't robbers. They were terrorists – in other words – _professionals_. Before she knew it, there was a loud pounding at her door.

"Felicity?" came Simon's muffled voice. "Felicity, my dear, if you do not open this door, I'm afraid I'll have to knock it down."

Felicity got up, dressed hastily, then opened her apartment door.

"Ready?" he asked.

Felicity paused, then nodded. "Ready."

Simon and Felicity walked down the stairwell and out onto the crowded New York City streets. "So, how're we getting there?" Felicity asked.

"The only way you can get anywhere in New York," Simon said. "Taxi."

Simon hailed a taxi and in about fifteen minutes, they had reached the Manhattan Mall. Felicity kept looking around nervously. "Where are the others?"

"If everything's in order, then they are all in their required positions. A dozen people in a mall might look a bit suspicious, don't you agree?"

Felicity nodded; it was one of the only things that she and Simon had agreed on in the past twenty-four hours.

Simon looked at his watch. "Well, we have some time. Shall we grab a cup of coffee?" They grabbed a drink from Starbucks and sat down at a table in the food court. "Nervous?" Simon asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Felicity admitted. "Like, for ten years, I was a cop. I could handle any kind of situation. I took out five guys when I was outnumbered. I…" Felicity looked up at Simon. _Oh, God, _she thought. _What if he thinks I'm gonna back out. He's gonna kill me. _Felicity masked her nervousness with laughter. "But hey, I'll get over it. So what's the plan?"

Simon looked skeptically at Felicity. "Well," he began in a hushed voice. "At exactly ten o'clock, the power will go out for precisely thirteen seconds. At that time, the security around the safe will be lifted momentarily. Nils will be cracking the other codes, while a distraction is made."

"Oh. Who's making the distraction?"

"You."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, just buy a pizza, then take it back and pretend it's a bit off. I just need you to scream and make a big deal of it."

"Like you did in the apartment?"

"Exactly."

"Will that work?"

Simon shrugged. "Fingers crossed, yeah."

"And then what?"

Simon looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Well, then one by one we all make our way to the safe."

"But aren't there people guarding it?"

"Yes, but Nils and Berndt will place a device in the safe, allowing it to be opened again tonight."

"You mean we're coming back?"

"Yes. But isn't fifty million dollars worth it?"

"Not if we get caught."

"Felicity, you must stop looking at the glass half-empty." Simon smiled and finished off the rest of his coffee.

Felicity was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood. Her knuckles were white for she was gripping onto her chair like it was going to tip over at any moment.

"Are there any questions?"

"No, but I think that woman over there just heard everything you said."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** dum dum duuuuuuuummmmm! lol takea guess who that woman is, and ill tell you when i get back from my grandmas. gah, more things keeping me away from the computer...


	4. Distraction

**A/N:** Hey! Soooooooooooo sorry to everyone! i've had _a lot_ of homework and just been doing everything. sorry this is such a short chapter and sorry for anything that im missing enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon whirled around to try and see the woman of whom Felicity was speaking. She was hiding her face behind a paper. He snatched the paper out of her grasp and the blonde woman smiled and dabbed out her cigarette.

"Katya!" Simon said. "You did not tell me you would be joining our…escapade."

Katya shrugged and smile again.

"Felicity, this is Katya. She's as deadly as she is beautiful."

"Pleasure," Felicity said shortly, taking an immediate dislike to her. She looked at her watch just as Simon did. It read: _9:51_.

"Go," he said quietly.

Felicity stood up and made her way to the nearest _Pizza Pizza_ and ordered a slice. As she was heading back to the table, the power in the entire mall went off. A million piercing screams erupted and as quickly as it started, it was over. Simon nodded for her to return to the pizza place.

"Um, yeah," Felicity started. "I'd like to return this pizza for a refund please."

"Oh?" said the worker. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?" she exploded. "What's _wrong _with it? Ha, I think the question should be what's _right _with it? God, if I wanted to eat something this disgusting, I would've gone to the landfill and picked out some toppings!"

The worker was speechless for a moment and Felicity felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm s-sorry, miss," he said. "Of course, you'll get a refund."

"Thank you."

Felicity returned to the table and Simon welcomed her with open arms. "Lovely job, my love," he said.

"Well, my heart is pounding," she said. "That was so nerve-racking."

Simon gave her a one-armed hug. "You did wonderfully."

Felicity just nodded.

"Now, to leave this mall innocently and return many hours later with guns in hand."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity and Simon made their way toward the exit, and Felicity was surprised to see Katya following. "What's she doing?" Felicity hissed to Simon.

"Well, we're all meeting back at my apartment," Simon explained, "for a sort of celebration, you see?"

"Oh," Felicity said. "Um…fun."

After half an hour of being in Simon's apartment, the doorbell started ringing. Within the hour, the entire room was filled with people, most of them German. Felicity was beginning to have champagne and forget about the task that would happen later that night.

"And so I said to him," one inebriated German said, "it'll be fist up your ass if you don't stop interrupting!"

Felicity laughed a little louder than a sober person would at the joke. She spilt a little champagne and laughed at that too. "Oh, I'm having so much _fun_!" she said, giggling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Simon announced awhile later. "Ladies and gentlemen, please! I am sorry to say this, but you must all depart and resume your posts for tonight."

There was a general groan from the guests.

"I want all of us to remain serious and sober during this little heist. Or else, imagine the policemen talking to a dozen drunkards."

Everyone laughed and slowly began leaving. They grabbed their coats and stumbled out of the apartment. Even Katya left, arm-in-arm with Klaus. "Showtime," Simon said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Katyas back! remember the bitch from vengeance? grr she bugs me... I may update soon, I may not. that depends. so...watch out 0o


End file.
